Memories & Revenge
by VIOSgetz
Summary: Chap.2 Update!/ Ini bukanlah tentang sebuah kemaafan. Namun tentang sesuatu yang tersisa dalam kenangan. Rasa Dendam. Dan ini juga bukanlah kisah tentang sebuah pengampunan./ YunJae, Hanchul, JongKi (ft. Island) / Warning: Remake "Revenge" of the US Drama Series, BoysLoved, PSYCHO!Jae, BAD!Yun, M-preg./ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP.
1. Chapter 1

**MEMORIES & REVENGE**

Disclaimer : God, ThemSelves

Casting : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong

Jung (Tan) Hangeng X Jung (Kim) Heechul

Xiah Junsu Jung Ji Hye

Choi Jonghun (FT. Island) X Lee Hong Ki (FT. Island)

And others

Genre : Romance, Drama, Mystery, Crime.

Rate : T

Warning : DEATH CHARA, OOC, REMAKE, ALUR MEMAKSA, BL, M-preg, Aneh, Shounen-ai, Gaje, Abal  
Bikin Muntah, Pusing karena Bingung, etc.  
**I warned you before**

**A/N : REMAKE "REVENGE" season First of the ABC U.S DRAMA**

**NO COPAS NO PLAGIARISM**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP**

**.**

**VIOS**

**.**

**Note :**

_**Flashback = center + italic**_

_**Ini bukanlah tentang sebuah kemaafan**_

_**Namun tentang sesuatu yang tersisa dalam kenangan**_

_**Rasa Dendam**_

_**Dan ini juga bukanlah kisah tentang sebuah pengampunan **_

**.**

"Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu menghadiri acara ini."

"Saya Kim Heechul sebagai Queen disini sungguh sangat tersanjung atas partisipasi Anda dengan pertunangan Anak sulung kami."

"Jung Yunho dengan Kim Jaejoong."

"Jung Yunho putra tercintaku telah melabuhkan hatinya kepada Kim Jaejoong."

"Sosok namja yang cantik, cerdas dan tentunya dermawan. Bukankah begitu, Joongie?!"

Kim Heechul, sosok yang disebut Queen di Pulau Jeju melangkahkan kakinya sambil terus 'berpidato' dengan anggunnya. Tuxedo hitam-putih yang membalut lekukan tubuh indahnya mencitrakan betapa anggunnya dia sebagai sosok Huswife dan sosok Queen di pulau tersebut.

"Saya sangat bangga dengan pilihan anak saya yang tepat."

"Kim Jaejoong, malam ini adalah pesta pertunanganmu dengan anakku, Jung Yunho." Kini Kim Heechul berdiri tepat dihadapan sosok Kim Jaejoong yang memandangnya dengan perasaan kalut.

"Jadi..." Mata Queen Kim Heechul menatap nyalang sosok yang berdiri 5 langkah dari tempatnya.

"Dimana kau meyembunyikan putraku, Kim Jaejoong!"

**.**

**.**

"Ahahaha. Ya! Hoya oppa! Hentikan .." Malam yang bertabur bintang menghiasi langit hitam kebiruan diatas sana dengan megahnya. Memancarkan cahaya bulan yang begitu lembut sinarnya dimalam hari. Diiringi tawa renyah seorang gadis yang hanya mengenakan pakaian minim dibibir pantai dengan seorang pria tampan yang hanya mengenakan celana sebatas lutut.

Pria itu tetap pada kegiatan yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan dibandingkan harus menghadiri pesta pertunangan itu, yaitu bermain air ombak dengan sang adik dari Jung Yunho. Jung Ji Hye.

"Ya! Oppa, hentikan! Kau membuatku basah!" Seru Ji Hye.

Tanpa sengaja retina matanya menangkap sesuatu di pantai bagian barat. Ia menyipitkan matanya agar lebih mengenali 'sesuatu' itu.

Matanya membulat dengan sempurna ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Ia lari.

Menghampiri 'sesuatu' itu yang ternyata 'sosok' yang tergeletak dengan darah yang menghiasi tuxedo hitamnya.

"Oh My God."

Ji Hye menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan 'sesuatu' itu. Meskipun dari jarak yang cukup jauh namun retina matanya mengenali 'sosok' itu dengan sempurna.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi.." gumam gadis manis itu dalam dekapan mulutnya sendiri.

Ia berlari secepat mungkin. Meninggalkan kekasihnya yang masih berdiri disamping 'sosok' tersebut. Sosok Jung Yunho.

Kaki pendek gadis tersebut terus berlari tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Ia takut.

"Andwe." Gumamnya lagi.

Ia berhenti berlari ketika telah sampai tempat tujuannya, halaman rumah depan Jung Mansion yang tepat menghadap pantai Selatan.

Ia kini berdiri dihadapan ratusan kolega bisnis orangtuanya. Matanya masih saja terus memproduksi air yang kini mengalir begitu deras. Ia tidak peduli jika semua tamu undangan pertunangan Oppa-nya memandangnya dengan tatapan apa-yang-sedang-terjadi dan kenapa-dia-berpakaian-seperti-itu.

"Umma~"

**.**

**.**

Queen Heechul yang berdiri dihadapan Kim Jaejoong dengan mata kucingnya yang nyalang memutar kepalanya kebelakang. Wajahnya yang rupawan shock ketika melihat anak bungsunya dengan 'kostum' yang kacau. Ada rasa was-was yang menyelimuti hatinya ketika melihat sosok putri satu-satunya, Jung Ji Hye yang keras seperti dirinya sedang menangis.

"Umma~" Ia tidak ingin mendengar kabar buruk apapun malam ini. cukup sudah keadaan hidupnya yang semakin rumit.

"Ji Hye.."

"Aku menemukan oppa tergeletak di pantai barat."

Deg.

Hatinya yang angkuh dan kejam kini sakit. Putra yang selama ini ia banggakan dan ia sayangi meskipun selalu membuat ulah kini 'tergeletak'? di pantai?

Gelas martini yang ia genggam kini telah hancur ditangan kanannya. Ia berlari ke arah pantai barat dimana putrinya yang menemukan oppanya tergeletak. Tidak hanya dia. Bahkan seluruh tamu undangan-pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Merasa penasaran.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, hatinya semakin sakit dan penuh amarah.

"Jangan sentuh anakku!" Teriaknya ketika menemukan sosok Jung Yunho tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan Hoya yang masih terkejut dan ingin menyentuh sosok itu.

**VIOS**

**5 months earlier**

"Alright, inilah tempatnya." Ucap Nyonya Han ketika membuka rumah yang disewakan oleh Boss-nya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" lanjut wanita setengah baya tadi kepada pria cantik dibelakangnya.

"Emm. Aku sungguh menyukai tempat ini."

Sosok pria cantik itu, Kim Jaejoong. Ia akan menyewa rumah pantai ini selama liburan musim panas. Dan rumah inilah yang menjadi tujuan awal dari semuanya.

Mata doe besar indahnya menatap sekeliling rumah pantai yang sebentar lagi akan ia tempati selama musim panas ini, atau lebih. Retina brown-nya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto pada meja nakas yang terletak disamping televise. Meraih dan mengamati gambar dua sosok namja yang sepertinya bahagia.

"Oh itu adalah pemilik dari rumah ini. Kabarnya mereka akan bercerai."

"Bisakah aku melihat bagian belakang?" Kim Jaejoong meletakkan bingkai itu dan lebih memilih mangalihkan topic.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan." Setelah mengatakan itu, wanita paruh baya tadi lebih memilih menelepon Boss-nya. Membiarkan Jaejoong berjalan kebagian belakang rumah sendirian.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah sangat pasti. Seolah ia tau tempat ini.

BUKAN SEOLAH.

Tapi ia memang 'sangat tau' rumah pantai ini.

Tangan putihnya terjulur untuk mengusap sebuah ukiran pada salah satu pagar kayu yang 'membingkai' rumah pantai bercat putih ini.

Mengusap ukiran tanda tersebut dengan sayang.

Symbol Infinity Double.

Ia tersenyum.

"_Appa.."_

"_Appa, lihatlah. Jongie membawa pasir pantai."_

"_Untuk apa sayang?"_

"_Joongie ingin menggambar sesuatu."_

"_Hmm, bagaimana dengan ini ?"_

"_Eh? Kenapa dua angka delapannya tidur?"_

"_Ahaha, ini namanya symbol sayang."_

"_Simbol?"_

"_Em. Ini namanya symbol infinity ganda atau infinity double."_

"_Maksudnya?"_

"_Kau akan mengerti suatu hari nanti."_

"Ah, maaf meninggalkan Anda terlalu lama."

"Tidak apa-apa, Agassi."

"Jadi, apakah kau berminat menyewa rumah ini?"

"Tentu."

**VIOS**

Tok tok tok

"Masuklah, Junsu."

"So, kau akan tinggal disini selama summer?"

"Yeah. Tentu saja. Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Apakah kau butuh bantuan untuk 'merapikan' barang?" Kim Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi ucapan temannya yang sedang 'mengunjunginya' itu, Xiah Junsu. Baginya kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan pria yang cerewet ini terdengar lucu dan aneh.

"Kau akan membantuku mengemas rumah dengan menggunakan Tuxedo Kashmir (Cashmere), Mr. Xiah?!" Ujar Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu alisnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Alright, fine. Aku menyerah. Aku kesini hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau yakin akan menderma dalam acara Queen Heechul?"

"Tentu saja. kenapa kau terus bertanya tentang hal ini? itu justru membuatku tidak nyaman." Jaejoong pura-pura memasang wajah kesalnya.

"I'm sorry, hyung." Ucap Xiah lalu memeluk Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikannya. Kau tau hyung? Queen itu benar-benar membuatku kerepotan. Oleh karena itu aku ingin memastikan agar acara ini berjalan dengan sukses." Lanjut Xiah.

"Xiah Junsu-ssi, kau meragukanku?"

"Aniyo, hyung. Aku err khawatir jika kau akan menarik sumbangan amal secara tiba-tiba."

"Kekeke~ itu tidak mungkin Junsu-ya. Aku tidak tega membiarkan temanku yang imut ini dalam 'bahaya'."

"Hehe, kau selalu 'mengerti' apa maksudku, hyung." Ujar Xiah Junsu dengan nada tanpa dosanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum menaggapi ucapan Junsu sambil mengangkat kardus berisi barang-barangnya.

"So, kau ada acara apa hari ini, Junsu?" Junsu menepuk jidatnya ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Hyung, maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku harus segera menge-check tempat sumbangan amal."

"It's oke, Junsu-ah. Pergilah."

"Thank's hyung. Aku janji akan memperkenalkanmu dengan Queen Heechul yang bawel itu."

"Alright."

**VIOS**

"Morning." Sapa Sang Queen Heechul dengan mesra-nya ketika melihat suami tercinta duduk di kursi mini bar Mansion Jung.

"Morning, My Cinderella." Dengan intimnya mereka melakukan French kiss dipagi hari. Sungguh harmonis.

"Oh God. Mommy, daddy bisakah kalian pergi ke kamar sekarang. Ini bahkan terlalu awal untuk bercinta." Ucap Jung Ji Hye dengan nada kesalnya ketika disuguhi pemandangan 'panas' sarapan pagi.

"Hei, baby. It's just a morning kiss. Take it easy." Balas sang Daddy dengan santainya setelah melepas tautan mereka.

"Kau akan kemana, Ji Hye?" Heechul menginterupsi percakapan Daddy-daughter.

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja, mom. apakah tidak boleh?!" ujar Ji Hye dengan ketus.

"Go. And have fun, sweety." Jawab Hangeng –sang daddy.

"Thank's, daddy." Dengan itu Ji Hye langsung melenggang pergi.

"Ya! Ge, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Heechul tidak suka dengan keputusan suaminya yang memberi kesempatan Ji Hye untuk keluar.

"Sudahlah, Chullie. Biarkan saja. Lagipula nilai tahun ini Ji Hye mendapatkan A hampir keseluruhannya."

"Ck, siapa juga yang bilang jika Ji Hye itu bodoh." Cibir sang Queen.

"Chullie, hari ini aku akan bermain golf. Dan sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Ha-ah, terserah." Balas Heechul yang kemudian mendapat ciuman dahi dari sang suami, Jung Hangeng.

**.**

**.**

"So, lukisan mana yang akan kau lelang, Queen?" Queen Heechul duduk disofa tunggal ruang tamu, berkumpul dengan para kolega wanita yang telah menjadi teman dekatnya.

"Aku harap bukan Perino Dell Vaga yang akan kau lelang untuk penyumbangan amal itu, Chullie?" Ujar Choi Hong Ki pada Queen.

"Jangan khawatir, Hong Ki. Lukisan Perino Dell Vaga sangat mengesankan. Jiwa sociality dan kesetiaan pada karya-nya sangat tinggi." Balas Queen dengan anggunnya.

Choi Hong Ki tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban dari Queen yang telah ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya. Mengelilingi ruang tamu tersebut untuk mengamati berbagai lukisan karya agung sang pelukis pada zaman dulu.

Matanya berhenti pada satu titik. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuhnya.

Foto keluarga Jung.

Heechul ikut berdiri ketika melihat seseorang yang telah ia percayai sedang menyentuh Foto Keluarganya. Ia tau maksudnya. Mungkin.

"Apakah kau yakin akan bercerai dengan Choi Jonghun, Hong Ki-ya?" bisiknya pada telinga kiri Hong Ki. Ia tidak ingin jika para wanita kolega yang lain mendengar topic ini.

Hong Ki hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Queen.

"Dan dia akan menjual rumah pantai itu jika aku tidak mau melepaskan rumah yang di Gwangju, hyung." Ucapnya lirih.

"Ha-ah. Sudahlah. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Bukankah rumah itu sekarang disewakan? Hm?"

"Yeah, hanya untuk sementara waktu." Hong Ki tersenyum kecil menanggapi kalimat Heechul.

"Well, sepertinya aku harus pergi untuk menyapa penghuni sementara rumah itu. Bye, Queen." Lanjut Hong Ki berpamitan.

"Alright. And be strong, please." Heechul menepuk pundak Hong Ki sebelum namja itu keluar dari ruang tamu mansion-nya.

**VIOS**

Seorang namja cantik berdiri pada bibir pantai dengan hanya menggunakan boxer yang ditutupi oleh bathrobe. Tidak takut jika kaki telanjangnya yang putih itu akan dingin jika air ombak kecil menyapa bibir pantai.

Angin pantai yang terasa menyejukkan membelai halus surai blonde-nya dengan begitu lembut. matanya terpejam untuk menikmati sensasi ini yang begitu menenangkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Membawa pikirannya pada masa lalu ketika ia masih berumur 5 tahun.

"_Apa kau siap, Joongie?"_

"_Em, iya."_

"_Rendam kaki Joongie di bibir pantai seperti ini."_

"_Aw, ini sangat dingin Appa."_

"_Jangan takut dingin, Joongie."_

"_Uh~, tapi ini benar-benar dingin."_

"_Rendamlah kaki dan diamkan terus. Lama-lama Joongie akan merasa hangat."_

"_Eh! Appa benar. Kaki Joongie tiba-tiba hangat."_

"Hei, kau. Apa kau tidak takut jika terkena angin sejuk ini. Kau bisa sakit." Sapa atau lebih tepatnya sapaan dengan nada setengah teriak itu membuyarkan lamunan namja bersurai blonde itu.

"Ah, tidak. Kaki akan menghangat jika lama-lama merendamnya." Balas namja blonde tersebut.

"Aku Choi Hong Ki." Ucap sang penyapa dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada namja blonde tersebut.

"Choi Hong Ki? Wow, berarti Anda pemilik rumah ini. Benarkan? Saya Kim Jaejoong."

"Ya, akulah pemiliknya. Apa kau menyukai rumah ini? karena rumah pantai ini penuh dengan kenangan indah kami."

"Ya, tentu saja. Rumah ini sangat bagus dan saya harap juga akan mempunyai kenangan indah disini." Balas Jaejoong dengan nada yang sangat sulit dijelaskan melalui senyum kecilnya.

"Alright. Aku harap kau akan menjaganya dengan baik selama menyewanya."

"Tentu saja, Choi Hong Ki-ssi."

"Ingat, jangan sampai ada yang lecet." Ujar Hong Ki dengan nada candanya.

"Ahaha, saya akan merawatnya. Don't worry." Setelah kepergian Hong Ki, Jaejoong membuka bathrobe-nya sehingga kini ia topless.

Membuang bathrobe itu sembarangan lalu ia berlari ke arah pantai, berenang. Menikmati air pantai yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

Menghiraukan sejuknya angin di pantai tersebut.

**.**

**.**

"Yeobseyo, Junsu-ah."

/"Yeobseyo, Jae hyung. Please, kau bisa membunuhku setelah ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang hari ini."/

"Hm, baiklah. Aku maafkan. Aku tau pasti kau sekarang ini sedang repot dengan tugas dari sosok Queen, kan?"

/"Ah, Jae hyung. Kau benar-benar pengertian. Apakah kau sudah menungguku di Restoran, hyung?"/

"Iya, sudah 30 menit."

/"Mianhae, hyung. Aku lupa untuk menghubungimu. Aku tidak ada waktu tadi hyung."/

"Em, gwenchana Junsu-ah. Apa kau perlu bantuan untuk mengambil tuxedo di butik? Mengingat betapa sibuknya dirimu."

/"Hyung, kau benar-benar manusia paling pengertian sedunia."/

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Jaejoong menutup panggilannya. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang memasuki Restoran, Choi Hong Ki.

Keningnya mengkerut ketika selang beberapa detik retina matanya menangkap sosok pria jangkung dengan kulit tan-nya memasuki restoran juga. Meskipun sosok itu mengenakan kacamata, ia tau persis sosok dibaliknya.

"Wanna more some tea?" tawar seorang pelayan mengalihkan mata Jaejoong dari sang objek. Jaejoong melihat name tag pelayan 'Min Woo', lalu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Yes, please." Ucapnya dengan ramah.

Tak ada seorang yang tau jika wajah yang terbingkai dengan sosok ramah dan senyuman manisnya, ia menyeringai dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_January, 03.13_

**By**

**VIOS  
**_**(beta-tran at. h_getz)**_

Note :

Ini FF Remake dari drama series America "Revenge" season 1st dan tentunya dengan sedikit perubahan dari saya.

So, keep or delete?

**Interesting ...?  
REVIEW PLEASE ...  
(mohon gunakan bahasa yang sopan^^)**

**-xoxo-**

**Sean A**

Go Like page on Facebook =) O'Style.

Gambar PP-nya yang ada tulisan 'style' dengan seorang gadis yang sedang duduk pada tulisan tersebut.

Get information about Fashion, Beauty, Tips and anything for make you looks beauty, stylish and fashionable. (^^)/

_I'm a BOY and please __**don't call me EONNIE or UNNIE**__ ==v  
(please visit our profile to find out who we are) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Keningnya mengkerut ketika selang beberapa detik retina matanya menangkap sosok pria jangkung dengan kulit tan-nya memasuki restoran juga. Meskipun sosok itu mengenakan kacamata, ia tau persis sosok dibaliknya._

"_Wanna more some tea?" tawar seorang pelayan mengalihkan mata Jaejoong dari sang objek. Jaejoong melihat name tag pelayan 'Min Woo', lalu tersenyum ke arahnya._

"_Yes, please." Ucapnya dengan ramah. _

_Tak ada seorang yang tau jika wajah yang terbingkai dengan sosok ramah dan senyuman manisnya, ia menyeringai dalam hati_.

_**Ini bukanlah tentang sebuah kemaafan**_

_**Namun tentang sesuatu yang tersisa dalam kenangan**_

_**Rasa Dendam**_

_**Dan ini juga bukanlah kisah tentang sebuah pengampunan **_

**.**

**.**

**MEMORIES & REVENGE**

**Disclaimer : God, ThemSelves**

**Casting : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung (Tan) Hangeng X Jung (Kim) Heechul**

**Xiah Junsu Jung Ji Hye**

**Choi Jonghun (FT. Island) X Lee Hong Ki (FT. Island)**

**And others**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Mystery, Crime.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : PSYCHO!JAE, DEATH CHARA, OOC, REMAKE, ALUR MEMAKSA, BL, M-preg, Aneh, Shounen-ai, Gaje, Abal  
Bikin Muntah, Pusing karena Bingung, etc.  
I warned you before**

**A/N : REMAKE "REVENGE" season First of the ABC U.S DRAMA**

**NO COPAS NO PLAGIARISM**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP**

**.**

**VIOS**

**.**

**Note :**

_**Flashback = center + italic**_

_**For you – Angus & Julia Stone as OST**__**.**_

**.**

"Kau akan pulang sekarang, Hyung?" Tanya seorang namja cantik kepada sosok tubuh kecoklatan yang sedang berdiri sambil mengenakan bathrobe. Sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri hanya tertutupi sehelai selimut diatas ranjang.

"Ya. Aku khawatir jika Heechul mencariku." Balasnya.

"Eng akh akh.." tiba-tiba sosok tubuh kecoklatan itu memegang jantungnya ketika dirasakannya nyeri yang luar biasa.

Sontak namja cantik yang terbaring diatas ranjang bangun dan membantu sosok tubuh kecoklatan itu untuk berbaring.

"Hangeng hyung tenanglah. Aku akan menghubungi ambulance. Bertahanlah, hyung." Kalutnya.

"C-cepatlah, Hong Ki."

10 menit kemudian datanglah ambulance.

Hati seorang Hong Ki was-was. Ia takut jika ada orang yang mengenalinya ketika menghantarkan Hangeng –sosok tubuh kecoklatan itu menuju mobil ambulance.

"Eh! Choi Hong Ki-ssi." Ucap seseorang menepuk pundaknya ketika ia berada didepan mobil ambulance.

Wajahnya ia torehkan untuk melihat sang pelaku.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi?" Tubuhnya bergetar sesaat ketika melihat sang pelaku penepuk pundak.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan suami Anda?"

"Perlukah saya menghantar Anda ke Hospital?" Lanjut Jaejoong.

Choi Hong Ki hanya menggeleng sebagai balasan, lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja. melewatkan sosok Kim Jaejoong yang sedang menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

Kim Heechul berjalan tergesa dilorong Hospital. Ia khawatir jika penyakit jantung suaminya kambuh.

"Hannie, kau baik-baik saja?" Ucapnya ketika retina matanya menagkap sosok Hangeng sedang melepaskan infusnya sendiri.

Hangeng hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan Heechul.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan suami saya?" Kini ia beralih pada sang dokter yang sedang membantu Hangeng untuk melepas selang infuse dibagian hidung.

"Jangan kuatir, Queen. Hangeng-ssi hanya salah makan saja." Ujar sang Dokter.

"Tapi tadi saya dihubungi seseorang jika jantung Hangeng kambuh."

"Tidak, Queen. Jantung suami Anda dalam keadaan normal, hanya saja mungkin Beliau salah makan sehingga menyebabkan sirkulasi peredaran darah tidak berjalan lancar. Hanya itu, dan maaf sepertinya saya harus menangani pasien lain. Permisi."

Setelah kepergian sang dokter, Heechul menatap suaminya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Chullie-ah, gwenchana."

"Kau tau, Hannie? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Heechul dengan sirat kekhawatiran yang berlebihan. Ia memeluk tubuh Hangeng yang setengah berbaring diatas ranjang Hospital.

Ia melepas pelukannya. Mata kucingnya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah symbol yang terletak pada dada kiri bathrobe yang masih digunakan Hangeng ketika menuju Hospital.

Symbol Lotte Hotel.

Mata tajam kucing sang Queen yang tadinya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang begitu dalam kini sirna begitu saja. Tergantikan dengan sirat kekesalan.

"Bukankah kau kemarin mengatakan akan bermain golf?" Sebelum Hangeng menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, sang Huswife –Heechul mencengkeram dagu Hangeng dengan begitu kuat. Kuku pendek Heechul yang rapi namun tajam menancap pada area pipi dan dagu bawah sosok sang suami.

"Jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi, Jung Hangeng." Desisnya.

Melepas cengkeraman lalu keluar dari kamar hospital tersebut dengan langkah anggunnya. Seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

**VIOS**

Sesuai janjinya dengan Xiah Junsu kemarin, Jaejoong mengambil tuxedo Junsu di butik. Dan hari ini ia akan mengantarkan tuxedo itu sendiri kepada pemiliknya, sekalian pergi bersama ke acara amal tersebut.

Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya menuju mobil yang ter-parking diteras rumah sewanya.

"Ya! Mangdoongi, tangkap." Seru seorang pemuda tinggi dengan surai brown-nya kepada anak anjing peliharaannya.

Telinga Jaejoong tak sengaja mendengar teriakan itu berasal dari arah pantai Barat. Doe eyes besarnya melihat kearah asal suara tersebut. Mengamati sosok pemuda itu.

"_Ini.."_

"_Wah, ternyata kau hebat juga ya bisa menangkap baling-baling yang kulempar ini, tak ku sangka."_

"_Hehe, aku kan anak laki-laki. Tentunya aku tangkas."_

"_Eh? Kau laki-laki?"_

"_Em."_

"_Ha ha, aku pikir kau perempuan. Mianhae."_

"_Gwenchana. Aku Yongwoong. Dan aku tinggal dirumah pantai bercat putih itu."_

"_Oh~ Ini anjingku, Mangdoongi. Senang bertemu denganmu, Yongwoong."_

"Guk.. Guk.. Guk.." Mangdoongi, anjing pemuda itu kini tidak berlari untuk menangkap baling-baling yang dilemparkan oleh tuannya. Namun justru anjing itu menghampiri Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat pemuda tadi.

"Hei hei .. Ya! Mangdoongi kau nakal sekali, eoh?!"ia sedikit berteriak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sedangkan Jaejoong berjongkok untuk mengelus kepala anjing tersebut.

"Ah, maaf. Anjing saya jadi mengotori baju Anda." Ujar pemuda tersebut.

"Em, gwenchana." Balas Jaejoong. Lalu ia berdiri, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei, tunggu .." cegah pemuda bersurai brown.

"Aku Changmin, jika kau butuh bantuan eerr misalnya untuk mencuci baju-mu yang kotor itu kau bia datang ke tempatku. Em, maksudku ..."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Bajuku tidak akan kotor hanya karena anjingmu 'menyapaku'dan aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan. But, thanks." Balas Jaejoong.

"Alright, mungkin jika kau butuh 'minum' kau bisa datang ke cafe-ku di ujung pekan ini. For free." (pekan is town is not city in Malay).

"Em, Oke."

"Err, bolehkan aku tau nama-mu?"

"Jaejoong." Setelah menyebut namanya, Jaejoong langsung pergi. Menghiraukan Changmin yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

"Oke, aku sudah membantu untuk mengambilkan tuxedo-mu. So, sekarang perkenalkan aku dengan semua tamu yang ada disini." Ujar Jaejoong kepada Xiah Junsu yang kini berada pada acara Sumbangan Amal Lukisan.

"Hm, baiklah. Ikut aku sekarang."

"Kau melihat orang yang menggunakan tuxedo hitam dan kemeja biru itu, Jae hyung?"

"Em." Balas Jaejoong.

"Namanya Choi Siwon sepupu dari Choi Jonghun. Dia adalah donator terbesar setelah Queen Heechul dan disebelahnya yang mengenakan tuxedo putih itu istrinya, Choi Kibum."

"Dan yang disebelah sana, dekat meja bar yang sedang memegang cocktail itu Yoochun. Ah~ di sungguh tampan, terlebih pemilik ladang anggur namun sayangnya playboy." Lanjut Xiah Junsu.

"Emm~ kau menyukainya?" jail Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan dia. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolaknya." Balas Xiah dengan nada kesal.

"Kau sungguh lucu, Su-ie." Jaejoong menanggapinya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Kau melihat orang membawa handycam itu, Hyung. Dia Key."

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong tentang sosok yang bernama Key.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. Dia penyumbang terbesar ke-4 tapi aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang dia dapatkan dari hobby merekamnya itu. Suka mengeluarkan uang banyak tapi tidak sebanding dengan hasil yang akan ia dapat." Cibir Junsu panjang lebar.

"Ah, dan itulah yang namanya Queen Heechul. Yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam dan kemeja merah dan sebelahnya itu suaminya, Jung Hangeng." Jaejoong menghiraukan penjelasan yang diberikan Xiah tentang Queen. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok yang disebut Queen tersebut. Ia mengamati terus sosok itu yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dalam hati ia menyeringai ketika melihat sosok lain yang tak jauh juga dari tempatnya berdiri, Choi Hong Ki.

**.**

**.**

"Annyeonghaseyo, Queen." Sapa ramah Xiah Junsu kepada Heechul.

"Ah, Junsu-ya. Ada sesuatu?" tanya sosok Queen dengan begitu elegannya.

"Perkenalkan Queen Heechul, dia adalah penyumbang terakhir acara kita. Dia Kim Jaejoong." Ujar Junsu memperkenalkan Jaejoong kepada Heechul.

"Sungguh tersanjung sekali bertemu dengan penyumbang terakhir kami yang begitu muda seperti dirimu, Jaejoong-ssi."

"Ah, terima kasih Queen. Anda-lah yang sangat mulia." Balas Jaejoong dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Eh? Hong Ki .." guman Heechul ketika melihat Hong Ki berdiri dengan tamu lain yang tak jauh darinya.

"Ikutlah denganku Junsu-ya, Jaejoong-ssi. Akan saya perkenalkan kalian dengan temanku." Ujar Heechul.

"Ah, maaf Queen sepertinya saya harus mengecheck data sumbangan. Jadi saya harus pergi dan ..."

"Oh begitu. Tidak apa-apa, pergilah." Sahut Heechul.

"Terima kasih Queen, dan maaf." Ujar Junsu dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Kajja, Jae-ssi."

Heechul menepuk bahu Hong Ki karena posisinya yang membelakangi Heechul dan Jaejoong.

"Hong Ki .." Sapa Heechul.

"Queen Heechul." Hong Ki shock ketika bahunya ditepuk. Ada rasa perasaan khawatir dan takut yang menyeliputi hatinya.

"Hei, perkenalkan Jaejoong-ssi. Ini temanku, Choi Hong Ki." Ucap Heechul dengan nada ramah.

"Ah iya, kami sudah saling mengenal Queen." Balas Jaejoong dengan senyuman indahnya.

"Dan bagimana kabar suami Anda, Hong Ki-ssi. Apakah keadaannya baik-baik saja dengan penyakit jantungnya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan ramah.

Deg

"Suami?" Wajah Heechul yang tadinya ramah kini telah berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin. Mata kucingnya menyorot tajam mata Hong Ki.

Di lain pihak, kini sosok Jaejoong sedang menyeringai didalam hati. Sedangkan Hong Ki sendiri hanya mampu terdiam.

"Ehm. Sepertinya cukup untuk acara perkenalannya."

"Bukankah kalian sudah saling mengenal, silahkan lanjutkan obrolan kalian." Lanjut Heechul lalu melenggang begitu saja.

'Selamat datang di neraka, Choi Hong Ki.' Batin Jaejoong.

"Maaf, sepertinya saya harus pergi juga." Pamit Jaejoong kepada Hong Ki yang masih mematung dalam kebisuannya.

**VIOS**

Sosok Queen kini berdiri angkuh dihadapan puluhan tamu yang menghadiri Acara Pelelangan Lukisan untuk sumbangan amal. Sosoknya yang berdiri tegak dengan anggunnya menciptakan aura yang begitu kuat yang menguar. Ya, Dialah yang berkuasa disini.

"Terima kasih kepada Anda semua yang telah menyumbang untuk acara amal kali ini."

"Dan saya umumkan jika Lukisan yang akan dilelang kali ini adalah Lukisan Perino Dell Vaga. Mohon bagi Choi Hong Ki-ssi untuk menyerahkan Lukisan tersebut, kemarilah wahai temanku." Ujar Heechul didepan khalayak umum dengan maksud dan tujuan tertentu.

Mata Hong Ki membelalak lebar, rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Namun ia hanya mampu menahannya.

Harga dirinya telah dipijak oleh sosok sang sahabat. Ia tidak menyalahkan Heechul atas perbuatannya, hanya saja ia tak menyangka jika ia akan dipermalukan didepan umum dan para kolega besar.

'Inikah neraka, Tuhan? Kumohon maafkan aku.' Batinnya.

"Sst, bukankah Lukisan itu adalah hadiah dari Choi Hong Ki untuk Queen ketika pernikahannya." Bisik seseorang disebelah Hong Ki.

"Aku rasa jika Queen sudah seperti ini, sepertinya Choi Hong Ki-ssi melakukan kesalahan yang fatal." Sahut Key menanggapi seseorang yang sedang berbisik-bisik tadi sambil mengarahkan handycam-nya pada sosok Choi Hong Ki yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka –Key and orang yang berbisik tadi.

"Jemput dia untuk naik ke pentas." Titah dingin Heechul kepada sang Bodyguard dibelakangnya.

"Baik, Queen."

"Akan aku tunjukkan apa-kesetiaan-itu-padamu, Choi Hong Ki." Desis Sang Queen dengan angkuhnya.

Sedangkan Hong Ki kini yang berada dibawah sana menatap sejenak mata kucing Sang Queen, kemudian berlalu dengan puluhan pasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian ini dengan berbagai pandangan yang mengiringi kepergiannya.

'Target pertama telah tersingkir dengan mudahnya.' Lagi, sosok Jaejoong menyeringai dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Jung Yunho. Tidakkah kau merasa bosan dengan acara ini? hm?" Dua sosok pria yang sedang berdiri dengan segelas wine ditangan masing-masing memperhatikan kejadian tadi dengan malas. Bagi mereka, hal seperti ini sudah biasa dikalangannya. Kalah atau menang. Itulah peraturannya.

"Ha-ah. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali 'kabur' namun sepertinya tidak memungkinkan, Onew." Balas sosok yang dipanggil Jung Yunho.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kau memasukkan ini kedalam minumanmu?" tawar Onew sambil sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku tuxedo-nya.

"Marijua –"

"Ops, I am sorry. Saya tidak sengaja." Ujar seseorang ketika tidak sengaja menumpahkan gelas anggur-nya pada tuxedo bagian belakang milik sosok Jung Yunho. Sedangkan Onew langsung saja menyembunyikan 'sesuatu' tadi ke saku-nya kembali.

"Ya! Apa kau– ah, gwenchana." Jung Yunho yang tadinya siap untuk membentak sang pelaku kini justru tersenyum dengan virus sejuta watt-nya.

"Em, sekali lagi maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya tidak sengaja. Sungguh."

"Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak apa-apa. Well, sepertinya kau orang baru disini. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Eh? Ah iya, saya baru saja 3 hari disini dan menempati rumah pantai yang bercat putih. Kim Jaejoong imnida." Ujar Jaejooong.

"Oh, rumah pantai milik Choi Family itu? Jung Yunho imnida." Balas Yunho.

"Ya, pemiliknya Choi Jonghun dan Choi Hong Ki. Apakah kau Jung Yunho putra dari Jung ?"

"Ya, aku putra mereka." Jawab Yunho.

Tanpa mereka sadari jika obrolan singkat mereka terekam dalam handycam Key.

**VIOS**

Sosok pemuda manis menikmati segelas orange juice-nya. Matanya memancarkan sebuah kesenangan tersendiri ketika 'menonton' hasil rekamannya. Mungkin orang akan menganggapnya 'aneh' namun bagi dirinya 'hal' ini seperti 'mengamati' topeng seseorang.

"Ck, aku tidak menyangka jika Jung Hangeng suka memandang Choi Hong Ki. Apakah karena ini sang Ratu iblis murka?"

"Ah, sang playboy cap jidat lebar ternyata menemukan 'mangsa' baru. Ck, membosankan." Kini tangan kanan-nya mencomot buah tomato lalu memakannya hanya dengan sekali telan.

"Aku benar-benar iri dengan Kim Kibum yang mampu mendapatkan hati seorang Choi Siwon. Benar-benar pasangan yang sempurna."

"Eh?! Ck, aku tidak menyangka jika si pencinta ayam Onew mampu menutupi kedoknya sebagai penawar narcotics." Kini kepalanya menggeleng melihat bagaimana sosok Onew sedang menawarkan obat terlarang kepada Jung Yunho.

"Eh?"

"Wait.." gumamnya sendiri sambil mengulang scene dimana seorang pemuda bersurai blonde menumpahkan minuman pada sosok Jung Yunho.

"Ini .. Yongwoong? Kim Yongwoong? Anak dari Kim Jongin." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"Ck ck ck. Kau mungkin bisa menipu satu pekan ini, Yongwoong. Namun aku tidak termasuk."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari tempat ini? Mengambil balik rumah pantai itu?"

"Atau untuk tujuan lain ..."

"Balas dendam untuk ayahmu? Hm?"

"Aku akan membantumu, hyung." Key –sosok pemuda itu kini tersenyum manis sambil memasukkan satu buah tomat lagi kedalam mulutnya.

**.**

**.**

"Heechul, seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Hangeng berusaha mengontrol emosinya agar masalah ini tidak semakin rumit.

"Well, sepertinya kau membelanya. Ah ya, tentu saja kau membelanya karena kau puas dengan pelayanan dari dia."

"Jaga mulutmu Heechul. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kau tidak perlu mempermalukan Hong Ki didepan kolega seperti tadi."

"Apa? Mempermalukan kau bilang? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Jung."

"Kau sudah bermain dibelakangku dengan temanku sendiri. Apa kau tidak punya malu didepanku, hah? Jawab?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin jika ini akan berakhir seperti Jongin. Dan aku hanya satu kali keluar dengan Hong Ki. Tidak lebih." Jawab Hangeng.

Plak.

Heechul menampar suaminya. Habis sudah kesabarannya.

"Jongin? Kau bilang itu salahku? Hei, Jung! Demi siapa aku melakukan hal senekat itu?! Kau sungguh menggelikan."

"Ya, kau melakukan 'hal' itu untukku. Tapi caramu salah, Kim Heechul." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu, sosok Hangeng meninggalkan sang istri sendirian didalam kamar mewah mereka.

"Ha-ah." Menghela nafas sejenak lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya.

"Kim Jaejoong." gumamnya ketika arah pandang matanya menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai blonde sedang berdiri ditepi pantai.

Heechul lalu kembali kedalam kamarnya mengambil handphone. Ia berjalan kembali ke arah balkon kamarnya. Menunggu sosok diseberang line sana untuk mengangkat panggilannya.

"Choi Kibum, bantu aku."

".."

"Cari siapa sosok Kim Jaejoong yang sebenarnya."

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jaejoong POV**

Appa, Joongie tau ini salah. Sakit ketika hati ini teringat lagi bagaimana kejamnya mereka menuduh Appa melakukan hal yang tidak pernah Appa lakukan. Memasukkan diriku yang masih berumur 5 tahun dalam penjara kanak-kanak. Sedangkan mereka menyeretmu kedalam penjara tanpa hormat hingga berujung pada kematianmu.

Joongie akan balas perbuatan mereka sebagai penebusan atas semuanya yang menimpa pada kita.

Seseorang pernah mengatakannya, jika semangkuk soup adalah yang terbaik untuk memulainya.

"_Layanan kamar, Tuan."_

"_Min woo, itukah namamu?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Terima kasih telah mengantarkan soup pesananku."_

"_Ya."_

"_Letakkan saja disana."_

"_Baik, Tuan."_

'_Kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh obat ini.'_

Ya, aku memulainya dengan memasukkan racun kedalam soup pesanan Hangeng dikamar yang ia sewa dengan sosok Hong Ki. Tak kusangka jika mereka bermain dibelakang Queen, sosok yang pernah kau cintai.

Dan tak kusangka jika racun itu tidak terdeteksi oleh dokter.

Dan maaf karena aku akan membuang kalung ini.

_Kim Jongin and Kim Heechul  
Forever_

Appa, terima kasih untuk surat terakhir yang kau tulis.

Terima kasih sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Maaf karena sempat membencimu karena kesalahpahaman.

Terima kasih untuk segalanya yang telah kau berikan untukku.

_Choi Hong Ki telah tersingkir._

_Dan kini Jung Yunho telah terperangkap_.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_January, 07.13_

**By**

**VIOS  
**_**(beta-tran at. h_getz)**_

Note :

Hai, I'm getz (^^)/ ...  
Untuk kali ini saya yang upload, author tampan kita /hoek, ops/ sedang sibuk dengan tugas Hukum-nya.

Well, jika bahasa kali ini aneh dan ada typho (s), Maafkan saya ya, guys.  
Saya translet ini sambil memanfaatkan waktu luang kerja part time. (u,u)

Yosshh! Semangat ! Demi iphone5 /ops/.

VIOS sedang belajar untuk me-remake. Jika kalian masih tidak mengerti ditunggu aja chapter selanjutnya agar mengerti /plak/ atau lihat drama-nya yang asli. Bagus kok, saya aja suka /ga nanya/.

Dan mungkin ini tidak akan sama persis dengan drama seri aslinya, karena dia akan membuatnya sedikit 'berbeda'.

**BIG THANK'S FOR REVIEWERS, FOLLOW & FAV : **

**dhinie** Himawari Ezuki Aoi **Mamoru** chachatasia

**Interesting ...?  
REVIEW PLEASE ...  
(mohon gunakan bahasa yang sopan^^)**

**-xoxo-**

**Sean A **


End file.
